dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Magnolia Bael
Magnolia Bael is the female protagonist of ''''DxD: Next Generation. She is a second year at Kuoh Academy, along with her Bishop Alex Fulton, Knight Gingka, and Rook Taiga Shirogane. Magnolia is the current Devil Heir to the House of Bael after her brother Yew's disinterest in being heir, granddaughter to the current Asmodeus, and little sister of the current Beelzebub. Appearance Magnolia has red eyes and black and white hair (split down the middle by color) that parts and slightly curls in opposite directions. She wears a black flower star on the white part of her hair, which is on the left, and two smaller white flower stars on the black part of her hair, on the right. As her nickname of loli goes, she is indeed short for her age, only coming to her brother's chest and Aiden's shoulders. Added to this is her small bust size, a personal tic of hers. While usually wearing the Kuoh Academy girls uniform, Magnolia will wear a white coat, black shirt, monochrome skirt, and black boots in public. Personaility Most would describe Magnolia in one word; eccentric. Destroying the common picture of teenage girls, Magnolia is unusually cheerful and happy-go-lucky, but can even faster turn to serious and businesslike. A part of her she is particularly proud of is her noseiness, since it has allowed her to peeve into people's problems and help them through them. A part about her that others around her love is her affectionateness. Magnolia doesn't restrain herself when she shows how much she loves her family, friends, or even her own peerage; though it is noticeable she gets unusually shy when showing affections to her Queen, Aiden. This is a result of her dreams of love at first sight. History Magnolia was born nine years after the rampage of 666 in the Underworld and Human World, being raised in the Human World, France specifically, on the request of her grandfather Sairaorg Asmodeus. Living in France with her older brother Yew Bael, Magnolia trained with him to master her demonic power and achieve her dream of becoming a Maou like her grandfather, which led her to a forest one day. This forest was unique however, as it was the current dwelling of the Good God of Ireland, Dagda. Being questioned about why he was in France by Magnolia, Dagda explained that since his assistance with 666 9 years ago, his powers were greatly reduced and scattered, so he set out to recover them. Asking why Magnolia was in the forest, she explained she was looking for a familiar to Dagda. The old god offered to be her familiar, sensing the girl had some potential. Agreeing and making the pact, Magnolia received two gifts from Dagda. Gae Bolg; the cursed spear of the Hound of Chulainn, and Fragarach; The sword of the war god Lugh. Explaining that both weapons had lost their wielders, he gave them to her to see what she could do with them. Through the years with Dagda as a teacher, Magnolia's progress with her training greatly improved; even more so when she received the artificial sacred gear Avatar Tuner from her older brother, Aschid Beelzebub. After turning 16, Magnolia moved with Yew to Kuoh after the territory was re-claimed into land for the Bael and Furfur clans. In the next few months, she would meet her Rook and Bishop, Taiga Shirogane and Alex Fulton, and more importantly her Queen Aiden Wright, who she knew she loved from first sight. Powers and Abilities '''Power of Destruction: The Power of Destruction is a ability that was once exclusive to the Bael clan which is called the Great King and is the highest-ranking among the 72 Pillars. As its name suggests, the Power of Destruction is a type of demonic energy that grants the users explosive attack power to annihilate things. Magnolia is extremely talented with this power, even more then her brothers, one of which is a Maou. Power of Hole: The Power of Hole is the inherited ability from Abbadon blood in Magnolia, which creates a hole that expands and retracts according to the user's will and is able to absorb attacks and reflect them back as they choose. It is also possible to split the attacks that were absorbed and release it. Being the granddaughter of Kuisha Abbadon, Magnolia has the ability to create such holes and combine them with her Power of Destruction. * Burning Dark Star '''is a combined technique Magnolia uses. Forming a hole in her hand, Magnolia releases an aura of the Power of Destruction that is absorbed by the hole, which she throws forward, the hole expanding and releasing the stored power in a dark explosion. '''Immense Demonic Power: Being the grandaughter of two great Devils, Magnolia has large amounts of strong demonic power. Immense Speed: Using a spear, Magnolia has trained her body to be fast, which shows as her speed matches most Knights. Fligh'''t: Being a Devil, Magnolia can achieve this with her wings. Equipment '''Avatar Tuner: A Sacred Gear created and given to Magnolia by her older brother, Aschid Bael. The main ability of Avatar Tuner is to create a avatar based off of the user's psyche, creating a reflection of the self. * Penthesilea '''is the Avatar formed with Avatar Tuner for Magnolia. She appears as an iron-masked queen wielding a daggar and rapier, and capable of ice magic. '''Gáe Bolg (ゲイ・ボルク, Gei Borugu) is a cursed spear with an ominous design that was obtained from Scáthach in the Land of Shadows by Cú Chulainn, the original wielder. Given the spear as a gift by Dagda, Magnolia is extremely skilled with it. * Gáe Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death (translated as Spear of Impaling Barbed Death) is an attack focused on a single target, created by Magnolia to suit her own style, that strikes a fatal blow that always pierces the opponent's heart and ruins their body from within with its thousand iron thorns. * Gáe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death (also translated as The Spear of Striking Death Flight), which is the true use of Gáe Bolg, is the largest and most powerful attack delivered using the spear. It is the “attack that unleashes countless darts at the enemy” that is spoken of in the legends. It is an attack which utilizes the full potential of the lance's curse, converting all of Magnolia's demonic power into energy and releasing the accumulated power after the spear is hurled, detonating on impact with enough power to blow away a multitude of enemies. Fragarach: Gouging Sword of the War God, also called Answerer: That Which Comes Later Cuts First and The Retaliator, is the sword of the war god Lugh. Not exactly a sword anymore, but a lead ball with multiple runes etched into it. When activated with the calling of it's name, the ball floats in Magnolia's hand with static coming off of it, and a rune enscribed ring forms and around it, and a rune etched blade forms from the top. It is then shot forward, propelled with the force of a rail gun and will bounce and reflect off of surfaces until it hits it's target, and then repeats the process until it's target is dead. Trivia * Magnolia's appearance is based on Torri Feiiji's from the Atlus game Conception 2. * Gae Bolg and Fragarach are based on the Fate versions. Category:NecroGodYami Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Devil Heir/Heiress